Haru's Transferring?
by kurisutiin-chan
Summary: Haru Miura's dad will be working in another branch of the university he works in. It means that his family including Haru will move to another place. How will Tsuna and his friends react to this?
1. Bad News

It's just some story I suddenly thought of. I don't know if it will work out fine, but I'll try my best =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Summary: Haru Miura's dad will be working in another branch of the university he works in. It means that his family (including Haru) will move to another place. How will Tsuna and his friends react to this? Maybe Tsunaharu

* * *

"B-b-but Dad! You really mean that?" Haru asked her father, about to cry.

"Unfortunately yes. Look Haru, this is an opportunity. If I were to teach on the other branch, they say that they will raise my salary. Isn't that good? We can live better." Mr. Miura tried to explain to his daughter.

"But, all my friends are here and what about my school?" asked Haru.

" You will transfer to an elite school there. It's an all-girls' school, just like the current one. And you will meet many friends there. Please Haru, the arrangements were made. You cannot do anything about it now."

"But.." Haru said. "When will we move?"

" More or less two weeks from now."

"Alright." Haru wanted to complain, to protest. She wanted to try to stop her father. But she knew she could do nothing.

She went to her room and went straight to bed. She cried and cried. How was she going to tell it to the others? To Tsuna? To Kyoko? Her head started to hurt from thinking. Haru tried to push the knowledge away from her mind and get to sleep.

* * *

"Oi, Tsuna." Reborn called Tsuna from the opposite side of the table. "Were you listening?"

"What was it again?" asked Tsuna, who has just stopped wiping the bottom part of his vest because of the juice that spilled when Lambo ran around on the table.

"I said, we're going to the forest tomorrow for some training. It's necessary for you to get stronger you know. We'll bring the guardians and Kyoko, Haru and I-pin along. But we'll not use all of our time there for training, we'll have some games too." Reborn answered, but added when Bianchi looked his way. "Bianchi can come too."

"What? I understand we'll bring the other guardians, but Lambo, Kyoko, Haru and I-pin?" Tsuna asked Reborn incredulously. " What if something happens to them?"

"You'll be more motivated when they're there. And don't worry about their safety, Bianchi will be there." Reborn answered calmly.

"Okay." Tsuna said. He knew he couldn't go against Reborn. _Ah. Why is Reborn being like this again?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Alright, Judaime!" Gokudera said excitedly. Tsuna, Gokudera and he met in the street on the way to school. Tsuna informed them about the training in the forest and both Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed excited.

"But, I'm worried about Haru, Kyoko and the kids." Tsuna was still skeptical about the idea.

"Don't worry about them, Judaime. Kyoko has turf head (Ryohei), I-pin can defend herself, maybe the stupid cow, too. And Haru, well, she can scare the animals off." Gokudera said.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!?" Haru asked aloud.

"Hey, Haru. We didn't see you coming." Yamamoto greeted.

"Yeah." Tsuna said.

"Well, Haru, everyone knows just that the sight of you can make animals run away." Gokudera said with a smirk.

"Hmm. Then, why are you still here?" asked Haru with a mocking smile.

"I'm not an animal. Baka!" Gokudera looked angry and started to light his bombs.

"There, there." Tsuna got between them. "Please stop fighting, you two."

"Hmp. Thank judaime for that." Gokudera tried to make his face look normal. But if it weren't for Tsuna, he would throw the bombs to Haru.

"Tsuna, I heard that we're going to the forest. Is it true that I can come?" Haru asked. She knew that this maybe the last memorable days that she'll have with them.

"Umm. If it's okay with you." Tsuna said.

"Of course it is!" Haru smiled. _Maybe it will be a good time to tell them, too. _

"We'll meet tomorrow at 8:00 am at my place."

By that time they have arrived at Namimori Middle School and Haru waved goodbye. At the entrance, Tsuna met Ryohei and Kyoko. He also informed them. Tsuna looked at Kyoko to see if she didn't want to come, but was relieved to see that she looked happy.

"How long are we staying there, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"About two days, that's until Sunday."

"Alright."

"We'll meet tomorrow morning, 8:00 am at my place."

* * *

As Haru packed her things for tomorrow, she thought about how to tell it to Tsuna and the others.

_Maybe, I'll tell them when there's a break in their training. When everybody are present. Or will it be better if I tell it to them the moment we'll arrive at the forest? Or, maybe before we go home. Ah! _

_Maybe I'll just find a chance, when I'm ready to tell them._

_

* * *

  
_

_Author's note:_ Sorry for the poor writing style. =) I'll try my best to improve.

Hmm.. I think I will have TsunaXHaru as a pairing, but I'm still thinking if l'll put a slight Gokudera XHaru..


	2. To the Forest

It's just some story I suddenly thought of. I don't know if it will work out fine, but I'll try my best =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Summary: Haru Miura's dad will be working in another branch of the university he works in. It means that his family (including Haru) will move to another place. How will Tsuna and his friends react to this? Maybe Tsunaharu

* * *

Haru got up early since she got a little excited for their trip on the forest. She took a bath and got dressed quickly. And when she went to the dining room, she ate a little and said goodbye to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be back after two days alright?" Haru said almost ready to leave.

"Okay." Haru's mom and dad said in unison. "Take care of yourself!"

* * *

Haru walked the usual direction to Tsuna's house, feeling excited and at the same time, nervous and uneasy. _Maybe it's a bad time to tell them about it. It will just ruin the fun, if we'll all have any. _It was making her feel nervous more. Weighing the odds was making her head hurt.

She was tapping her head (because she cannot think that clearly) when she saw Gokudera. _How irritating. To think that I'm busy making decisions.. And he'll just show up? _

Gokudera also caught sight of her and an annoyed face took place of his excited expression. "I was hoping you didn't want to come." He told Haru in a 'matter-of-fact' sort of tone.

_Grr. If I were just a boy I would've kicked this guy. _"What a nice way to greet a girl". She put on a really big smile, it hurt her jaw. She imagined a jack-in-the-box that used to give her creeps while other children laughed.

"Well.." He was about to say a rude comment but stopped and looked at his watch. His eyes widened. "It's already 8:00! Judaime will be disappointed!" His eyes darted to Haru. "Well, this is all your fault."

"Stop babbling there and let's head to Tsuna's house." Haru said.

"Alright." Gokudera didn't argue anymore. It was the first time he agreed (or close to agree) with Haru.

* * *

"Judaime! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Gokudera bowed about three times. Yamamoto was already there with Tsuna and Reborn.

"It's alright, It's alright." Tsuna smiled reassuringly.

_Tsuna-kun is so kind. Even to this rude person. _ Haru thought and was ready to daydream when Ryohei and Kyoko arrived.

"Hello." Tsuna said shyly to them.

"Hello!" Ryohei replied with the same enthusiasm he always had.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, minna-san." Kyoko bowed. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

_Kyoko really has good manners, just like a real lady.._ Haru thought with a sigh. _Unlike me.._

"It's alright. Sorry for dragging you into this." Tsuna said, referring to their trip in the forest.

"You don't need to worry about that. We're really happy you invited us." Kyoko smiled. With that, Haru noticed, Tsuna seemed to blush a little.

Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin came out of the house. Then Tsuna remembered something. "Oh yeah, Reborn, isn't Fuuta going to come with us?"

"No. He agreed in being Mama's company for the weekend."

"Oh."

"Hey, is everyone already here?" Haru asked.

"Umm, I think so." Tsuna said.

"Then, let's go!" Haru said happily.

* * *

When they got in the forest, Tsuna was surprised to see Hibari and Chrome (together with Ken and Chikusa who were sitting under a nearby tree) there. Tsuna almost laughed at how he didn't remember inviting them. _They should be here, of course, They're also guardians!_ He thought. _But how did they know?_ Then he saw Reborn. _Of course, he told them to go here._

"Thank you for coming." Reborn said to the four who were already there.

"Alright." Chrome said.

"No problem, kid." Hibari said, but looked annoyed because there were many people. "But I'll leave this afternoon."

"But why are those two here?" Gokudera asked, pointing at Ken and Chikusa.

"Because Chrome asked us to!" Ken answered.

"That's not true, Ken. You insisted on coming with her." Chikusa said.

"Hn." It was all Ken could say.

* * *

"Alright everyone," Reborn said. "Set up the tents first before I'll tell you what we'll be doing."

"How many tents are we going to put up?" Tsuna asked.

"Four."

"What? How are we going to fit?"

"Don't worry, they're bigger than the usual."

"Oh."

"Judaime! I'll help! I'll try my best to speed up the work!" Gokudera looked determined.

"Everyone will help, right, Tsuna-kun?" Haru said.

"Yeah, let's help each other everyone!" Tsuna said.

"Alright!" Everyone said cheerfully.

_Tsuna-san looks really cool. _Haru thought. But then she remembered again that she'll be away. She won't be able to see Tsuna-kun and all the others frequently. _I'll miss them... Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan will lose one playmate. _ She sighed.

* * *

Author's notes: Thank you for spending time in reading this. Also, I'm very open for your suggestions.


	3. Lost in the Woods

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Summary: Haru Miura's dad will be working in another branch of the university he works in. It means that his family (including Haru) will move to another place. How will Tsuna and his friends react to this? Maybe Tsunaharu

* * *

All of them (except Reborn who ordered things) started to set up the tents in the clearing they found. Even Hibari, who wasn't interested in these things helped. All of them, except for Lambo and Gokudera, were getting quiet because they wanted to finish setting up the tents faster.

_What is Reborn planning to do? _Tsuna thought. He was irritated with how Reborn always makes them do something they're not prepared for.

"Tsuna, just finish that up before I'll tell you." Reborn said.

_Why is Reborn always reading my mind? _He thought.

"Alright Judaime! Let's finish this faster." Gokudera said.

* * *

Half an hour passed. Tsuna looked around the clearing where they were setting up the tents. Yamomoto was chatting with Ryohei. They looked like they were talking about some sports. Chrome and her two friends (Ken and Chikusa) were almost finished on the tent they were working on. Hibari was sitting under a tree and had his eyes closed. _Maybe he got tired from working._ Tsuna thought.

Lambo and I-pin were running around, playing.

"Oi, Tsuna, and the five of you, we'll go somewhere in the forest to train." Reborn (who pointed guardians except for Lambo) said when they were done setting up all tents.

"Hahi! What about us?" Haru asked.

"You'll stay here of course. You, who will be left, will cook our dinner." Reborn said.

"But, we want to have fun and thrill, too." Haru said.

"We'll have all the fun tomorrow. Today's just for Tsuna and the others' training." Reborn answered.

"Hmph. Alright." Haru said.

* * *

"Bianchi-san, what are we going to cook?" Haru asked Bianchi, after the others left. Bianchi was just taking off her sunglasses. For a moment Haru was curious with why Bianchi took off her sunglasses just now.

"Hmm.. Let's make mushroom soup."

"Hahi! But we didn't bring any mushrooms." Haru said.

"Yeah. And we don't have any other ingredients." Kyoko said.

"I-pin brought ingredients. Bianchi-san gave me those." I-pin said. "But we have no mushrooms."

"That's easy." Bianchi said confidently. "We'll just have to split up and look for edible mushrooms."

"Hahi! That's exciting!" Haru said. "I know what edible mushrooms look like!"

"Me too." Kyoko smiled.

"Hehehe! Lambo will look for edible mushrooms!" Lambo said.

"Hn. Don't expect us to come." Ken, who seemed sleeping under a tree a while ago, said.

"Alright. We won't force you to come." Bianchi said. " We'll go by twos. But I'll look by myself. Haru, go with Lambo. Kyoko, go with I-pin."

"Alright!" Haru and Kyoko said enthusiastically.

"Let's finish gathering them before 4:00 pm. But don't go too deep in the woods." Bianchi instructed.

* * *

"Hmm. Lambo, look out for mushrooms, okay? Just LOOK OUT and tell me if you find some mushrooms. Don't pick them yet. I know you still don't know what edible mushrooms look like. And don't go too far from me." Haru said to Lambo, who looked like he was just half listening. He looked too excited.

"Okay, okay.." Lambo answered.

They have started to go in the woods, and they found some mushrooms already. Haru examined them and got about 8 edible mushrooms.

"Hmm.. this place is boring. Let's go further!" Lambo said.

"No, Lambo-chan. We mustn't go too deep inside the woods. We might get lost." Haru told Lambo firmly.

"We should go. Lambo wants to go!!" Lambo said stubbornly and ran from Haru very quickly.

Haru tried to run fast to where Lambo went but after a minute, she lost sight of him. She didn't have a clue on what direction he went. Haru was starting to get really nervous, she was sure she can hear her heart hammering against her chest. _Lambo is missing. _The thought weighed thousand pounds on her and she can't get her mind cleared and think of what to do. And to make things worse, she was sure that she was already deep inside the forest.

* * *

With no choice left, Haru walked on and on, hoping that Lambo will appear on the way. Sure enough, after about five minutes, she saw the familiar suit and hair under a tree. She was relieved. "Lambo-chan!" she called out and rushed to the figure. It was surely Lambo, but he was sitting and looking very scared.

"Haru!" Lambo stood up and came too Haru. He started to wail. Haru picked him up.

"Why? What happened to you?" Haru's word came out so quickly.

"Lambo saw a really scary looking animal and I ran very fast." He explained, shaking. "And then I tripped and look at these!"

He showed Haru his legs and there where holes in his clothes in his two knees and his skin were cut and scratched. They were bleeding. Haru started to get nervous again. She thinks it's because of Lambo's wounds and that they had no clue on how to get back. But despite that, she tried to look brave and sure so that Lambo won't be scared.

"Lambo, we'll get back to the clearing and let me treat you." She said, even though she wasn't sure on how they'll be able to get back.

Haru tried to go to her the direction she came from, but she wasn't really sure it was right. Her thoughts were so focused on finding Lambo before that she didn't even realize what way she went.

They were walking about ten minutes when she felt that they were lost even more. She really wanted to cry, but Lambo will be even more scared if she did that.

"Haru, are we getting near the camp?" Lambo asked.

"Umm.. a little bit more."

"Okay." Haru was surprised that Lambo didn't complain. Maybe he got too weak to do that.

Just when the situation was getting very hopeless, Haru saw a figure to her east. _Maybe it's Kyoko-chan. _She approached the figure and was surprised (and a little bit annoyed) when she saw who it was.

* * *

Gokudera was looking for the 11th flag that Reborn tasked him to find. His training for today was to find the twenty flags that were hidden in the forest and get back to where most of the others were training without being trapped. Just then, he saw a girl coming up to him. He tried to figure out who this girl was and found out that it was the irritating and nosy girl, Miura Haru. And she was holding the stupid cow and carrying a plastic with what looked like mushrooms.

_Why in the world are they here?_ He thought.

"Heh! What are the two of you doing in here?" Gokudera asked them with irritation in his voice. But he couldn't help thinking that there was something wrong since Haru looked like she was about to cry and Lambo was full of wounds.

"Gokudera-san! Even if I hate to say this, please help us get back to the tents!" Haru looked like she was swallowing her pride. She was really desperate to get back.

"Grr! What choice do I have? Even if you'll ruin my training.." Gokudera sid. "Just follow me."

On the first few minutes, they were just walking silently. But Gokudera suddenly said. "Baka. What the hell were you really doing?"

"It wasn't as if I intended it to happen! We were looking for edible mushrooms. Bianchi-san said that we mustn't go too deep in the woods. But Lambo-chan wanted to go further and he ran away from me. I found him but we were really lost." Haru explained.

"Hn. You'll make Judaime worried even more." Gokudera said. "He already has a lot in mind right now."

"Yeah. I know that. It'll be just a burden to him. But we should let him know right?" Haru said.

"Of course. Judaime should know what's going on." Gokudera said and added: " Even if it'll add to his burden. Just be careful next time."

"You didn't have to say that." Haru seemed suddenly serious. "And maybe there'll be no next time."

"Heh! What the hell are you talking about?"

"My family and I will be moving to another place.. I planned to tell all of you tomorrow. But it won't make a difference if I'll tell you now. But I'll tell Tsuna-kun about it tomorrow." Haru said. "There's a lot of things that happened today. Now's not the right time."

Gokudera wasn't able to think of any words to answer.

"Heh? Haru will be leaving ?!" Lambo said loudly.

"Yeah. But don't let Tsuna-kun and the others know yet. I'll be the one to tell them" Haru said sadly.

"Haru, don't leave!!!" Lambo started to wail again.

"We don't have any choice." Haru said.

"Stupid cow, just keep your mouth shut until Haru says it properly to judaime." Gokudera spoke again. Haru looked at him in surprise. He tried to look annoyed again. "It's what she wants."

"Arigato." Haru said for the first time to Gokudera. And they were all silent again on the way.

* * *

Author's notes: It's been a long time since I wrote again. I have been oh so busy with school. Again, thank you for reading. I don't know if this chapter is of any good. But your comments and suggestions will be much appreciated.

* And to Kalerei, thanks for spending time in reading my story and correcting some errors =)


	4. Because of Lambo

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Summary: Haru Miura's dad will be working in another branch of the university he works in. It means that his family (including Haru) will move to another place. How will Tsuna and his friends react to this? Maybe Tsunaharu

* * *

By the time Gokudera, Haru and Lambo got back to the tents, Kyoko was already there with I-pin. They appeared to be examining the mushrooms they have gathered.

"I'm going now." Gokudera said and went off towards the woods to continue his training.

"Hi. We're back." Haru said to Kyoko, who turned to face her. She had a look of surprise the moment she laid eyes on Haru and Lambo.

"What happened to you and Lambo-chan?" Kyoko inquired, getting to her feet.

"There are just few things that happened." Haru answered.

"Haru-chan, is it alright if you'll tell me what happened? Look at yourself, you have some scratches on your arms. And Lambo-chan too, he has a lot of wounds." Kyoko looked really worried.

"Alright. Lambo-chan went away from me. I followed him and I lost him. I then realized that I was lost and was deep in the woods. But I continued to look for Lambo-chan. And I found him. He said he ran from a scary animal." Haru paused. "And then, we saw Gokudera-san."

"Oh. Let's treat those wounds." Kyoko said. She got the plastic of mushrooms from Haru's hand and set it down next to I-pin's and hers.

"I'll get my first-aid kit." Haru said and set Lambo to the ground. She went off to the tents and got back holding her first aid kit. She plopped down on the grass next to Lambo, who looked like every ounce of energy he had was taken from him.

"Kyoko-chan, please focus on treating Lambo. His wounds are much serious than mine. And these are nothing." Haru said and handed Kyoko her first-aid kit.

"Alright, but I will treat you after Lambo-chan." Kyoko said.

"Don't bother. I can do it myself." Haru said. "Thank you Kyoko-chan."

* * *

It has been two hours since four o'clock and it was getting dark, but Bianchi still hasn't returned yet. Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Lambo, who were sitting in the clearing, playing jackstones, were starting to get bored and hungry from waiting. Ken and Chikusa were in their tent, probably sleeping.

"Kyoko-chan, where do you think has Bianchi-san gone to?" Haru was the first one to speak what they were all probably wondering.

"I don't have any idea" Kyoko said.

"Hmm, do you think we should cook now?" Haru suggested. "I'm getting hungry, and you look hungry, too."

"Yes. That's a good idea." Kyoko stood up and went inside a tent. She came out holding ingredients for a mushroom soup.

They set up the fire and the things for cooking and started to make the soup. About half an hour had passed by the time Tsuna and the others came back, except for Hibari, who already left.

* * *

"Hmm.." Yamamoto, who looked very tired, said. "Smells good."

"Yeah. What did you cook?" Ryohei was as energetic as ever.

"We cooked mushroom soup." Kyoko said.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna! I've got something- " Lambo was saying very loudly. He looked like he was trying to run but he couldn't. Haru went to Lambo and picked him up before he could even finish his sentence.

"Lambo-chan, we're going to eat now alright?" Haru smiled to Lambo.

Lambo, who wanted to tell something to Tsuna a while ago, seemed like he forgot it already. "Yeah! Lambo is getting very hungry!"

_What's happening here? _Tsuna thought.

"Lambo, what were you trying to tell me earlier?"

"Kyoko, add more!" Lambo didn't seem to hear Tsuna.

_Oh, forget it. _He went to get a bowl and went to Kyoko and Haru.

"Thanks for the food." He said to the two.

"Welcome." Kyoko and Haru said at the same time and smiled.

Tsuna thought of how cute Kyoko was and imagined that she'll take his bowl and say _'Tsuna-kun, let me fill it up for you.' _ But then-

"Tsuna-san! Give me your bowl. I'll fill it up." Haru said.

Tsuna really wanted to refuse Haru. Kyoko might think that there was something between them. But Kyoko might also think that Tsuna was horrible and rude if he refused it. So, he gave his bowl to Haru, who happily accepted it.

"Everyone, let's sit and eat in a circle! Like in a true camping!" Haru said when she gave the bowl of mushroom soup to Tsuna.

"Yeah." Kyoko said.

"That's a good idea." Reborn said. "And let's tell scary stories."

"Reborn! Why do we need to tell scary stories?" Tsuna couldn't believe that Reborn wanted to do things like that when they were eating in the woods. And add the fact that it was already dark.

"Don't you think it's fun?" Reborn said to the others.

"Yeah!" They said in unison, except for Tsuna.

"Judaime, don't worry! They're just stories! And we'll gather around a fire!" Gokudera was getting fired up.

"So, it's all set then." Reborn said before Tsuna could answer. "Everyone gather 'round."

* * *

When everyone got their share, they formed a circle around a fire. _Maybe I'll tell them tomorrow. I'll enjoy this for the moment. _Haru thought. Of course, even though she still had that problem of telling them, she couldn't help feeling excited about this camp thing. She really wanted to do it ever since she was little, but she didn't get a chance to do so. This will be her first, and Tsuna was with her. Plus her friends were there. She was really happy and didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Who wants to tell his scary experience first?" Reborn said.

"I'll go first." Yamamoto said.

"Alright."

"One day, when I was in grade school, I stayed late in school with my classmates because we had a practice for our presentation. I went out for a moment to go to the comfort room." Yamamoto said.

"And?" Everyone asked, except for Tsuna who looked really scared even though Yamamoto hasn't mentioned anything scary yet.

"While I was walking back from the C.R., I heard a desk sliding in the nearby classroom which was already dark."

Haru could imagine the sound and started to have goose bumps.

"I don't know what I was thinking back then, but, because of the sound I heard, I went to the window of that classroom and peeked inside."

Haru felt Lambo shaking beside her. But he looked determined to listen to Yamamoto's story.

"When I peeked, I saw no one there. So I went away from the window and started to walk to our classroom again. But at that moment when I went away from the window, I heard something scraping from the classroom. That time, I just walked straight and didn't look back. But I felt cold on my neck."

The girls gasped.

"That's all. But after that, I didn't really want to look inside that classroom again when we stay late."

"That was scary, Yamamoto-san." Haru said.

"Really. It was. But after that, I tried to ignore the fact that there was really a ghost in our school."

"Hm. So who wants to be next?" Reborn said.

To Haru's surprise, Lambo stood up and said. "Lambo can tell a really scary story!" He said that even though he was still shaking a bit.

* * *

Tsuna didn't really want to continue this. But he would look really lame in front of them. And this would all be over after a few hours.

"Make sure your story is scary." Reborn told Lambo.

_Lambo really wants to prove himself_. Tsuna thought.

"Of course! And it's really scary that you will want to run!" Lambo said. "So, this is the start. It happened this afternoon, in the forest."

Tsuna noticed that Haru went a little stiff. _What was that all about?_ He thought.

"Lambo was walking with Haru because we were looking for mushrooms. But Lambo got really bored and told Haru that we should go further in the woods. But she didn't want to, so Lambo went away from her."

Lambo paused and thought for a moment.

_Hey, I didn't know that, why didn't they tell me?_ Tsuna thought and looked at Haru. She was looking down.

"Lambo went deeper and deeper in the woods. And then there was a big dark thing that was chasing me."

"What!?" Tsuna couldn't help saying.

"Sorry, Tsuna-san. It was my fault." Haru said. Tsuna looked at Haru and thought of how she must've reacted that time and he had a feeling that she was as scared as Lambo was. He knew that Haru wouldn't want anything to happen to Lambo. He really wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault to lessen her 'burden'. But he didn't and Lambo continued.

"Really! It was dark because of the trees. I thought I was going to be eaten. And it was the scariest thing in Lambo's life.

"And then, Lambo ran and ran but fell. Lambo doesn't know why but when it was about to reach me, it went away. And Lambo was under a tree. Lambo imagined many things and got really scared. But Haru came. And she said we will get back to the camp. Then we met Stupidera on the way." It was the first time Tsuna noticed Lambo's knees. _That's why he couldn't run earlier._

Haru looked very ashamed of herself. Gokudera said 'Hmph'.

Then Lambo's face steadied. It looked like he remembered something very important. And it seemed that Lambo completely forgot his scary story because of that something. And his face became sad.

"Tsuna! Now Lambo remembers! Lambo was going to tell you that Haru- " Lambo started. Haru stood up and was about to say something but Lambo continued on. "is going to leave soon!"

"Stupid cow." Gokudera said.

* * *

Author's notes: After sooooooooo many days, I've updated once again. Again, I really do not know if this chapter is good. And I think the characters are OOC, especially Lambo. But still, I hope you enjoyed it XD


	5. The Reason and Reactions

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Summary: Haru Miura's dad will be working in another branch of the university he works in. It means that his family (including Haru) will move to another place. How will Tsuna and his friends react to this? Maybe Tsunaharu

* * *

"What!?!" Everyone looked at Haru, who looked down.

"Stupid cow, she told you not to say it!" It was Gokudera.

_Gokudera knew about this?! _Tsuna thought. He couldn't believe that Haru would tell Gokudera first about this. _It's not that I didn't like Haru telling Gokudera-kun first, but I'm just surprised. I don't know why. Maybe because they always quarrel and stuff. I didn't ever think any of them would tell each other their secrets._

"And maybe, your sense of 'being _the boss_' is already working." Reborn said quietly so only Tsuna will hear. "It's only natural for bosses to feel that way when their subordinates didn't tell him everything first."

At that Tsuna blushed. "Reborn! That's very embarrassing! And, I'm not like that!"

"Hmm." Reborn smiled. "Or maybe-"

"Reborn, will you stop that?" Tsuna said to Reborn.

"But it won't be fun without Haru!" Lambo was starting to cry. I-pin looked sad and quietly finished her food.

Haru was already crying when she started to say. "Gomenasai everyone. I planned to tell you tomorrow. But Lambo-chan just said it. My dad will work in another branch of the university, and it's not in Namimori. We don't have a choice but to leave."

"Haru," Somehow, Tsuna didn't know what to say to her.

"Ano.." Kyoko was starting to cry. She stood up and went to where Haru was. She hugged Haru and it went on for about a whole minute. "I'll miss you Haru-chan."

"I'll miss you too, Kyoko-chan." Haru sobbed. "Don't worry, it's not like we'll never see each other again. Of course I'll visit here every time I can."

"But, umm.. Haru, where's the place?" Tsuna found his voice again.

Haru looked at him and he suddenly felt.. _nervous_. Maybe because he was worried she would say that the place is somewhere very far.

"I'm not really sure. My father didn't tell me yet. But I'll tell you right away when I find out." She answered and tried to put on a small smile.

"Haru, when are you going to move?" Ryohei asked, who (in Tsuna's point of view) looked like he was still really enthusiastic but at the same time looked sad.

"Yeah." Yamamoto agreed with Ryohei and looked at Haru.

"More or less two weeks from now." Haru answered sadly.

"What?!" Tsuna said a little loudly.

"That's true." Haru said.

"Umm. Maybe we can use those two weeks to spend time with Haru, right?" Yamamoto said, trying to cheer everyone up a bit.

"Baseball idiot! Of course it's not that easy. She has a lot of things to pack and she needs to prepare." Gokudera said.

"But, we can always find time, right?" Yamamoto replied coolly. Sometimes, Tsuna wonders how Yamamoto can keep his cool.

"Hmph." Gokudera said, his face full of irritation, and went quiet again.

"Everyone, let's get some sleep now. I'm sleepy." Reborn said.

"Yeah. Reborn-chan's right." Haru said who suddenly realized she was getting tired and sleepy. "Let's continue talking about this tomorrow."

"But.." Tsuna. _Reborn could be sleepy at a time like this?_

"Of course. We'll sleep now. Haru even said so." Reborn grinned at Tsuna and went inside one of the tents.

"Hmph" Tsuna said.

"Goodnight." Everybody told each other.

* * *

The next day, everyone was not in their usual, cheerful selves. _This is all my fault. _Haru thought. _If I didn't tell Gokudera-san about it, Lambo-chan wouldn't have told them about it. And everyone would've enjoyed our last day in the forest. _Haru couldn't help but blame herself, especially while eating breakfast with her 'unusually quiet' friends, even Gokudera and Lambo, who were usually very loud.

"Everyone, why don't we go home now?" Reborn said, noticing that everyone was not up to fun games.

"That's a good idea, kid." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah." All of them said, including Chrome and her friends.

"Well, pack your things up and get ready to go." Reborn said.

Everyone went back to their tents and packed their things. Just when Haru and Kyoko went inside their tent and started to get their things, Bianchi arrived.

"Bianchi-san!" Haru and Kyoko said at the same time.

"Sorry. I went to hunt for ingredients." Bianchi said and noticed that they were starting to pack their things.

"I thought we are going to leave this afternoon?"

"But, something came up.." Kyoko looked at Haru.

"Umm.. They found out that I was going to move to another place." Haru decided to tell Bianchi everything since the others now know about it. "And umm.. Everyone is not up for fun right now.."

"Is that so?" Bianchi looked sad and hugged Haru. "Don't worry. We'll visit you always."

"Thank you."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that's all for Chapter 5. This chapter's specially just for their reactions so it's short, but I decided to add a little bit more things. This is not yet the end of the story.

Thanks for reading and I hope to get some Comments and Suggestions :D


	6. Party Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Summary: Haru Miura's dad will be working in another branch of the university he works in. It means that his family (including Haru) will move to another place. How will Tsuna and his friends react to this? Maybe Tsunaharu

Author's notes: Woah. It has been a very long time. I'm SUPER DUPER SORRY to those who waited for this. Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai. Please forgive me…

* * *

Everyone was silent on the way home, except for Gokudera and Lambo, who were quarreling about something Tsuna didn't even bother to know. Ryohei wasn't with them anymore. "_I need exercise! I'm going to run 'round the town!"_ He had said and left their campsite before anyone else. Chrome, Ken and Chikusa also have parted with them a little while before they all parted.

"I'm going straight home! Bet my old man's waiting for me!" Yamamoto said and waved goodbye. Tsuna replied with a waving hand.

"Judaime! I'll come back later!" Gokudera smiled at Tsuna and left.

"Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan and I are going now; we're going to catch the _Morning Cake Special Sale._" Haru looked at Kyoko.

"Yeah, we're going now." Kyoko said.

"Alright. Bye." Tsuna smiled and waved his hand.

* * *

"Oi, Tsuna, what are you planning to do?" Reborn asked once they arrived in Tsuna's bedroom.

"Huh? Planning what?" Tsuna replied.

"You should know what I mean." Reborn said. "Haru is part of the family already. Of course you have to do something special for her before she leaves."

"I think you're right." Tsuna said sadly. "We have to at least make her extra happy before she leaves. Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"As a boss, the decision is yours to make." Reborn said to Tsuna.

_Why is Reborn always like this?_ Tsuna thought with irritation. Being a boss wasn't his choice in the first place. But then, as Haru's friend, he really had to think of something special to give her. "How about throwing a party?"

"You can do that. But I think that's too common." Reborn said flatly. "Think of something more special."

"Hmm.." Tsuna said. He couldn't think of anything really good at the moment. Maybe he could ask help from his friends. "I think we should ask everyone's opinions first."

"Good idea." Reborn smiled. "But remember, everyone has different ideas. In the end, you will be the one to decide on what to do."

"Yeah." _How many times does Reborn have to remind me of this? _ He thought.

* * *

The next day, while Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were walking on the way to school, Tsuna opened up the subject of _Haru's leaving._

"It's really surprising." Yamamoto said. "It's so sudden."

"Yeah. That's why I think we should make something special and memorable for Haru before she leaves." Tsuna said. _Actually, it was Reborn's idea. _"I thought we should throw her a party but Reborn said it was too common and I think he's right."

"Maybe we should throw a party but make it different than ordinary parties." Gokudera suggested. Even though he has always been annoyed with Haru, he wanted to help as much as he could in this. After all, Haru was still their friend.

"That's right. A party is still good. We just have to add something to it." Yamamoto said.

"Baseball idiot. You just repeated what I said!" Gokudera said irritably.

_Gokudera-san, that's too harsh. _Tsuna thought but ignored it. Yamamoto wasn't someone who gets angry because of things like that . So, Tsuna just said "I think that's a good idea. I wonder what we can do.."

"Something that she will really enjoy.." Gokudera said.

"Haru-san likes cakes right?" Yamamoto said. "Maybe we could make a cake party for her?"

"What the hell? A cake party? That girl likes cakes… but a cake party? Just thinking about it makes me puke." Gokudera said, imagining a party without any food but cakes.

"Hahaha." Yamamoto laughed. "You're right. A cake party wouldn't be good."

At that moment, they arrived at their school's gate and there, they met Kyoko and Ryohei.

"Good morning!" Ryohei greeted with full energy.

"Good morning, Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san" Said Kyoko.

"Good morning." Tsuna and Yamamoto replied happily.

_Oh. Kyoko-chan might know what to do. _Tsuna thought. So, he told Kyoko and Ryohei the whole thing.

"That would be great! A party for Haru!" Ryohei said.

"Grr.. Turf Top! Did you understand what Judaiime just told you?" Gokudera said. "A party isn't enough! We should make it more unique. The problem is how we would do that."

"Who told you that I didn't know that? I wasn't even finished." Ryohei said.

"Tsk. Don't try to deny it."

Tsuna was about to stop Gokudera and Ryohei's argument and ask for Kyoko's opinion when the school bell rang. Maybe he would do that later.

* * *

"Judaiime, I can't go to your house this evening. I'm going to the comic store." Gokudera said as he and Tsuna walked on their way home.

"Okay." Tsuna smiled and waved goodbye.

Tsuna was walking alone when Haru jumped out of nowhere. "Tsuna-san! What a coincidence. Haru was on her way home." She said cheerfully. "Maybe we could walk together!"

_Good. Haru's as cheerful as usual. _Tsuna didn't want some awkwardness at the moment. "Okay."

"So, Haru wanted to tell you that we are leaving the Sunday after this Sunday." Haru said. At that moment, a sad looked passed over her face but she shook it off and smiled.

"Oh." Tsuna said. _Here we go. _"Umm.. do you know where?"

"It's in Osaka." Haru said. "It's a little far from here. But I promise that I'll visit you every time that I can."

"We'll do the same." Tsuna said.

"Thanks." Haru said really happily. But Haru couldn't fool Tsuna. He knew that she wasn't feeling great at the moment. "Yeah, Haru's feeling really sad. I didn't think you would notice."

"Of course I would." Tsuna said. For some time, the two fell silent and just continued walking.

Haru couldn't take the silence. She wasn't the type to be serious and sad over a thing. She thought of something good to say. "Well, at least we could test our friendship! After some time, we could tell if we'll still be real friends even though we're far apart."

"Haha. Yeah." Tsuna smiled. "But you know, we don't have to do friendship tests. We have proven it already."

"Oh, yes." Haru said, remembering the time she spent with them. It made her feel a whole lot better.

Tsuna was happy to see her mood lifting up. It was saddening to see a depressed Haru. He has been so use to being with a happy and active Haru.

"Haru. We'll always stay by your side." Tsuna said. _Why the hell am I saying this things? It's too.. urgh.._ "And, we want a happy Haru."

"Alright!" Haru smiled. What she felt now is the total opposite of what she felt earlier.

* * *

Gokudera wanted to buy a good comic book about aliens. He went around the store, stopping every time he spotted something interesting. After scanning an open comic book about UFOs, he saw a magazine with something really familiar on the cover. He picked it up.

_Hmm.. This thing looks really familiar. _Gokudera said. He stood there for minutes and minutes until he finally remembered.

"Oh! A Namahage!" Gokudera said. _Grr. I wasted my time thinking about it. It turns out to be that annoying girl's costume. _Gokudera tossed it back to where it was placed.

Gokudera went home feeling irritated. He didn't get to find a good comic book and he wasted his time trying to remember something that was not really important. _It's just that annoying girl's costume. _He didn't understand why she loved costumes. _It's not like she could get anything from it. _

But maybe… it wasn't a waste of time after all.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Alright! Chapter 6! Not that much but I hope you liked it. Again (and I'm ready to repeat this a thousand times), I'm sorry that I just updated now ^^ Haru and Tsuna were really cheesy. And they got really out of character…Oh, and Osaka's just a random place (I just searched for places in Japan) and I don't really know where Namimori was located. I'm saying this ahead of time, I'm not sure if I can update soon. But I hope the hiatus won't happen again. Thanks for reading!


	7. Bad Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

"So, we're going to make our own costumes for the party?" Tsuna asked Gokudera the next day after school. He didn't like the idea of wearing costumes. Of course, he knew that he shouldn't disagree because Haru really liked costumes and a costume party might make her happy before she leaves.

"Yes. Judaiime. I feel that that girl would appreciate it more." Gokudera replied.

"That's a good idea." Reborn said. "We should start preparing."

* * *

"Judaiime. Do we really need to bring them all along?" Gokudera whispered anxiously to Tsuna as he looked back to their friends. Kyoko, Turf Top, Baseball Idiot, Stupid cow, Bianchi, Reborn, Futa and I-pin were all present. It was Saturday and they were going to shop for the materials needed for Haru's party on Friday.

"Umm...Reborn said that it would be better if they came along, too." Tsuna said, although he himself didn't think it was a smart idea to bring them. Sure, it was hard to shop alone, but it was even harder to shop with so many people. And to make it even worse, Lambo was already planning of buying so many different kinds of candy.

"We need different ideas." Reborn said. "Otherwise, it would be a really boring party. Who would want a boring party?"

Tsuna and the others arrived at the shopping center. It was a relief that they managed to reach it without having trouble. "Maybe it really isn't bad to have them come along." Tsuna whispered to Gokudera.

"Hey! Let's go inside!" Lambo shouted. _Or maybe, I spoke too soon. _Tsuna thought as he watched Lambo open the door to the store. Kyoko and Bianchi followed him inside.

"Tsk. That Stupid Cow really is a pain in the ass." Gokudera said with a disgusted face. He continued to walk on.

"Umm… Gokudera-san, don't you think we should wait for them?" Tsuna asked.

"If you say so, Judaiime." Gokudera stopped walking.

A few minutes later, Lambo ran out of the store, wailing. "Waah! Bianchi and Kyoko are bad! Bad!"

"What happened?" Tsuna asked Kyoko as she stepped out from the store.

"All the candies there were really expensive. We weren't able to buy one for Lambo-chan." Kyoko replied sadly.

"Oh." Tsuna was about to tell Kyoko that she didn't need to be sad when he heard Gokudera's angry shout: "Oi Stupid Cow! Where do you think you are going?"

Tsuna turned and saw that Gokudera was already trying to chase Lambo, who was running toward the opposite side of the street. "Don't worry Judaiime! I will catch Lambo!" Gokudera shouted, looking back to Tsuna.

"Oh my..." Tsuna said. _Just when we're about to start shopping…_ He sighed as he thought about the fact that they were going to have a really, really long day.

* * *

Haru knocked on the door to Tsuna's house. She had been sure that everyone there was already awake. _Or maybe not?_ She thought. She knocked once again but still, no one answered her. _Maybe they really are still sleeping. _Haru sighed. She had nothing to do at home and she wanted to spend the whole day with Tsuna and the others. There was no choice but to go back home again. _I'll just go back later._

Haru was back out on the streets again when she saw Tsuna's mother appear from the corner. She was carrying bags of grocery. Haru went to greet her.

"Good morning, Nana-san." Haru said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Haru-chan." Nana replied. "What brought you here?"

"Umm…" Haru thought it was embarrassing to say that she wanted to spend time with Tsuna and the others. "Haru just wants to play around with Lambo-chan and Ipin-chan."

"Is that so?" Nana said nicely. "But Lambo-chan and Ipin-chan aren't here. They went out with Tsuna."

"Hahi! Really?" Haru said. "Does Nana-san know where they went?"

"I'm not sure about that." Nana said. "I wasn't able to ask where they were going. I'm sorry."

"That's alright." Haru said. "Can Haru just go here later? Will they be back this afternoon?"

"I think so."

"Okay, thank you. I'll be going now." Haru said and waved goodbye to Tsuna's mother.

It was still early and Haru had nothing to do so she decided to go to Kyoko's house. She would ask Kyoko if she wanted to go shopping.

"Sorry, but Kyoko's not here." Mrs. Sasagawa said. "She left earlier with Ryohei. I think they went to a friend's house."

Haru immediately thought that the friend Mrs. Sasagawa said was Tsuna. "Okay. Thank you very much, Sasagawa-san. Haru will be going now."

* * *

Haru decided to wander around the streets for a while. "Haru really wants to spend time with them. Where have the gone to?" She said softly to herself. _If they went together, why didn't they call Haru? They have never left me out before._ She thought sadly. _Hahi! Haru is thinking too much. No, no. Tsuna-san wouldn't do that._

She decided to call Tsuna.

"Umm… Tsuna-san, good morning." Haru said. "Haru's wondering where Tsuna-san and Lambo-chan and all the others went."

There was silence on the other line. "Tsuna-san? Are you still there?"Haru asked, starting to get worried.

"Ah, yes, Haru." Tsuna said on the other line. "Uh… we're at… some place, training. You know the usual training."

Haru knew that Tsuna was not telling the truth. She could somehow make out Lambo's voice from the other line, shouting something about buying something. Surely, if they were training, they weren't in a place where they could buy something. But Haru decided to go with the flow. "Tsuna-san, Haru wants to watch you and the others train. Haru's really bored." She said.

"Umm… Haru, you can't." Tsuna said. "We're at somewhere far. We'll be back in after lunch anyways."

"But Haru wants to go there." Haru said stubbornly. Now, she could hear Kyoko's voice. It was like she was stopping Lambo or something. _Tsuna-san is definitely not training. _

"Umm... Haru-" Tsuna's voice was cut off. It seemed like someone took the cell phone from him.

"Judaiime said that you can't go." It was Gokudera who spoke with an annoyed voice. Haru's blood started to boil. "Stop being so stubborn."

"But Haru…" Haru said, her voice sounding weird. "Haru wants to go. Can't you just even tell me where you are?" She wasn't aware that that tears were forming in her eyes. _No. Haru can't let that stupid Gokudera think that I'm a crybaby. _

"But Haru…" Gokudera's voice became a little kinder. "You don't need to know. We're just training and Judaiime already said-"

Haru turned off her phone. _If you don't want Haru there, then don't. _She was really angry. She was not that sure why. She knew it was childish to get angry just because she wasn't with them. But she couldn't stop herself from feeling really mad. _No. It's because they didn't even tell me where they were. All of them didn't want me there. They left Haru out. Even Kyoko-chan and Ipin-chan are there. _Surely, Kyoko and Ipin didn't train, right?

"Tsuna-san is really bad." She muttered furiously. There had been many times when she doubted Tsuna's kindness. And every time that happened, she was proven wrong. _Maybe Tsuna-san just played tricks one me. I won't fall for those, next time._

* * *

"Judaiime, I'm really very sorry!" Gokudera bowed apologetically. "Maybe I was too harsh. That girl's voice… It's like she would cry any minute."

"No, Gokudera-san. Don't blame yourself. We all don't want her to know about the surprise." Tsuna said. _It's my fault for not planning this really carefully. _He thought. But he didn't know what to do. What they did would definitely hurt Haru's feelings. It was like they were pushing her away. He knew that it would really hurt her bad. And he, Tsuna, was the reason for that.

Tsuna remained silent all throughout their shopping. Of course, it was only Gokudera, Reborn and he who knew about the conversation with Haru. So everyone still went about happily.

"Why don't you call her?" Reborn said seriously.

"What would I tell her?" Tsuna didn't know what to say but he took out his phone.

"Anything. It's up to you to make her feel better." Reborn said. "It's your fault for not making up a good excuse."

_Reborn, why do you always have to be so harsh?_ Tsuna thought. "Okay." He said. He dialed Haru's number without having any idea what to say. "I think her phone's off."

"Well, who wouldn't be angry with that?" Reborn said. "It's your job-"

"I know, I know." Tsuna said. Even if Reborn didn't say that, he wouldn't be able to bear it if Haru left with hard feelings on them. _What should I do now?_

* * *

A/N: Okay. OMG drama overload. Too cheesy. Was Haru too emotional and sensitive here? Anyways, I'll be really glad if you'd give me comments/suggestions. ^^

BTW, for those who read the Chapter 6 earlier, I changed Haru's day of transferring from Saturday to Sunday, ok?


	8. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

For the following week, Haru didn't go to Tsuna's house nor walked with them to school. They didn't want her there, so be it. She would go away, away from them, like they have never met before. It was already Friday, two days before she and her family moves. Haru walked home from school, thinking how much her friendship, _or fake friendship_, with Tsuna and the others had been such a waste. _Haru should've never met them!_ She thought angrily. _Or I wouldn't be this sad. _She looked down on the ground beneath her.

Something, _or someone,_ moved in Haru's left side, among the trees. She looked and saw nothing there. She remembered Yamamoto's scary story in his school. Haru walked faster for fear that it would also happen to her in a different place, but just as scary.

Then she felt hands hold both of hers. She looked on both of her sides, and she saw a big sumo wrestler on her right, and a handsome prince on her left. But before she could say anything else, they covered her eyes with blind fold. Haru started to scream, but a hand flew over her mouth, and prevented her to do so. _Can't anybody see us?_ She thought, and thought of a way to escape. But she felt weak to do that. _Mom and Dad, maybe you could go on without me. _She thought as she was led on her way by the hands of her kidnappers. _Good-bye._ She knew that it was her end. They would kill her, and no one will be able to come to her rescue.

They led her through a gate, and shoved her inside a house, where a loud speaker boomed with happy music. There was laughter everywhere. _Oh, no. What are they going to do with me?_ Haru thought and readied herself for the worst as her two captors released her and removed her blindfold. It took time before her eyes adjusted to the light.

* * *

Her spirits lifted when she saw where she was. "Tsuna-san?" she said in surprise and the sumo wrestler went in front of her smiled widely.

"This is for you, Haru!" Tsuna said happily.

"You look really cute, Tsuna-san."

Haru's eyes started to be filled with tears. And suddenly, she was crying really loudly. It was embarrassing, but she just couldn't contain her feelings. She never thought that they prepared something like this for her. She was thinking of them badly this whole week, and here they were, holding a surprise party for her. Everyone was wearing costumes, and Haru loved seeing them. _Who was that prince earlier?_ Haru thought. She regretted even thinking that it was a handsome prince when she saw who it was.

"You stupid woman. This is what we have been doing all along." Gokudera said as he moved in front of Haru.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't need to repeat to me that Haru has been narrow-minded!" Haru said, she was supposed to be angry with Gokudera, but she was too happy to even feel that way.

"I've never said that you were narrow-minded!" Gokudera replied. "But, we hope you'll really like it."

_Huh? What has Gokudera-san eaten?_ Haru thought, surprised. Well, maybe he's trying to be nicer. And Haru appreciated his effort. "Wait Gokudera-san, why are you dressed that way? Gokudera. Prince. Gokudera. Prince. Haru thinks that the words don't match well."

"You!" Gokudera said, but Haru noticed that he blushed a little. He looked away. "We had to pick on a bunch of papers. I picked prince."

"It fits him, right?" Yamamoto said, suddenly appearing. He was wearing a Lambo-chan costume. Haru resisted the urge to laugh.

"Yamamoto-san, why are you wearing a Lambo-chan costume?" Haru asked.

"This? Well, Reborn thought that it would be funny to wear a Lambo costume. So he included it and I picked it." Yamamoto said, smiling. Haru laughed.

"Oh, thank you everyone." Haru said. Kyoko came. She was wearing Tinker Bell's costume and she looked really, really beautiful.

"Haru-chan, come with me." Kyoko said and led Haru up the stairs, to a room. There, Haru saw a beautiful dress hanged on a cabinet. "Do you like it?"

"Of course, Kyoko-chan! I love it!" Haru said and went over to the dress. "Haru will wear it now?"

"Yes, I'll help you with it, Haru-chan."

* * *

"Reborn-san, what do you think?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"Haru's really happy. Didn't you see her crying earlier?" Reborn replied.

"Yes. I saw her. "Tsuna said, relieved that maybe, she has forgiven them. _At least, Haru will leave this town with a good memory._ "I'm happy that she's happy."

"She's definitely happy!" Ryohei said and punched his fist on the air. Until now, Tsuna couldn't get over how Ryohei's image changed when he wore his costume, a danseur. Ryohei's personality was too much for the costume. "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

Everyone's head turned as Haru went down the stairs, wearing her beautiful dress. Her hair was let down and she looked really pretty. Not that Gokudera would tell her or something. No, if he did that, he was going to lose. But why the hell did she have to be a princess as her costume? Now, they're costumes are partners.

"Tsch. The hell I care." Gokudera said under his breath.

"Thank you everyone." said Haru as she reached the bottom step. Everyone went to her and talked like crazy.

"Oi, Gokudera, you don't want to join there?" Reborn asked.

"No, I'll just watch from here. I would be sandwiched there." Gokudera said. "And besides, we would party in the living room, not there."

"That's true." Reborn said. "Hmm, I think you're wondering why Haru's wearing a princess costume?"

"Huh?" Gokudera said, surprised with what Reborn has just said. "Yes, kind of."

"Well, she's the star tonight. And I think that a princess costume is the best for that." Reborn said. "You have a problem?"

"No, no." Was all Gokudera could say. How unfortunate that he has to pick prince. _Wait. What the hell? _Why was he making such a big deal out of it? He shook the thought away.

"Let's start this party." Reborn announced. They all went to the living room and started the party.

* * *

For an hour they just enjoyed themselves, played games, talked and ate. Haru was sure that it was the happiest moment of her life. She was really thankful of her friends. Her anger for them melted away the moment her blindfold was removed. And now, she felt as if she hadn't been angry at all.

Before the party ended, everyone fell silent and Reborn said "Now, everyone will tell Haru his message. First off is Lambo."

"Haru-chan!" Lambo, wearing a chicken costume, jumped to where Haru was and hugged her. "Haru-chan , Lambo's gonna miss you!"

"Oh, Haru will, too." Haru said, tears starting to well up in her eyes again.

"This is Lambo's lollipop." Lambo reached into his bushy hair and managed to get a lollipop. "But I'll give it to Haru as a present!"

"Oh. Thank you very much, Lambo-chan." Haru said.

"I-pin will give you, candies!" I-pin said. "I will surely miss Haru-chan." She said and looked down.

"Don't be sad." Haru said stooping down to face I-pin. "Haru will visit here every time she can."

Next was Tsuna's mom, Nana-chan.

"Haru-chan, I hope you'll be fine in your new home. We're all going to miss you." She said and handed a Haru a box. "I and Fuuta-kun made it."

"A cake?" Haru said as she looked down on it. "Oh, thank you very much, Nana-chan and Fuuta-kun."

Fuuta came over and said. "This farewell party ranks no. 1 in my list for being really fun. Haru-san, I'll miss you. And like Nana-chan, I hope you'll be happy in your new home."

Next was Ryohei.

"I'll give you this to the extreme!" Ryohei held out a hair pin that had a pink and orange flower in it. It was really cute, and Haru really appreciated it. "I don't want to repeat what they have said, and so, I'll say this to you. We'll all visit you every time we can! So, don't cry all the time, it will remove your strength!"

"Aw, thank you." Haru said, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Haru, you have been a really brave girl." It was Bianchi who came next. "Just like how a real girl should be. Don't let anything get you down. I'll give you this recipe book, which contain really unique recipes."

"Wow. I'll try them all." Haru promised.

"And it also includes how to make love potions and stuff like that." Bianchi whispered. It made Haru blushed, she wouldn't want to make Tsuna fall in love with her using a potion. But she smiled all the same.

"Haru-chan," Kyoko said softly. She burst into tears and hugged Haru, who also cried more. "Haru-chan, I'm really happy that I met you. You've been a really good friend."

"Haru's really happy, too." And for some moments, they just stood there, hugging and crying.

"This, Haru-chan, symbolizes that we'll be friends forever," Kyoko said and held out a ring almost the same as the one she was wearing. There was a star in the middle, which was only half. Haru knew that the other half was in the ring that Kyoko was wearing.

"Oh, I'll always wear this, Kyoko-chan!" Haru said.

"Haru." It was Yamamoto who's next. "Stay happy, alright? We're all gonna miss you. Yeah, like what Senpai said, we're going to visit you every time we can." Ha reached into his pocket and got out a diary, with their picture on the cover. "I thought you might want a diary. And I also put our picture here, so we can be with you all the time."

"Thank you so much Yamamoto-san." Haru said and happily received his gift.

Next was Gokudera-san.

"For this moment, I'll be nice to you." Gokudera-san said it as if it made him suffer greatly.

"Oh, you can be yourself, Gokudera-san." Haru smiled and said. It was uncomfortable to make someone change his attitude to be nice to her. But really, she appreciated it. For a moment Gokudera couldn't say something and just looked down.

"Alright stupid woman, if that's what you want." There, Gokudera looked like he was more comfortable than ever. _He's really not used to being nice._ Haru thought and laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." Haru said.

"Okay, here it goes." Gokudera inhaled. "I'm very sorry that I've always been mean to you. You know how I'm like that. It doesn't really mean that I hate you."

"And Haru's really sorry too." Haru said.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll be really friendly to you from now on." Gokudera faked a frown a looked away.

"Yeah, Haru wasn't expecting that much." Haru said.

"So, here's my present." Gokudera handed his gift without looking at her.

"Oh, a magazine about cosplays?" Haru said, thinking about how the mean Gokudera knew her interest. "How did you know?"

"You always wear costumes, you know." He said and they both laughed.

"You know, Gokudera-san, Haru will also miss you." Haru said. It stopped Gokudera from laughing.

"Well, now you like me, stupid woman?" Gokudera asked.

"Hahi! It's not that." Haru blushed a little and regretted she even said it. "No, it's nothing like that. I will miss quarreling with someone. Haru doesn't do that too often, you know."

"Is that so? Then when you come and visit, I will always quarrel with you." Gokudera smiled and went away.

Next was Tsuna-san.

"Haru, I'm really sorry for what happened, you know," Tsuna started.

"Haru already understands. I should be the one who's sorry." Haru said.

"Haru…Thank you for always being there for the family." Tsuna said. "And like what everybody has been saying, we're always gonna visit you, so don't be sad. I hate seeing it when my friends are sad."

"But Tsuna-san, Haru can't help but be sad." Haru said. "Haru won't be able to see you every day."

"Haru," Tsuna said and held out a bracelet with charms hanging on it. In those charms are small picture of every one of their family. "Just look at this and you won't be sad."

"Wow. Haru will do that," she said as Tsuna helped her wear it.

"Haru will really miss you, Tsuna-san," she said and before she can stop herself, she hugged Tsuna. It didn't feel wrong to do it, and Tsuna hugged her back. Haru knew it wasn't something to be ashamed of, since it wasn't the kind of hug that was, you know, malicious. They have also been friends. And at this moment, Haru disregarded her feelings for Tsuna. It was her and everyone's moment.

* * *

Tsuna let Haru hug him. He felt that it was the right thing to do. After a while, they stood there, a little shocked at what they've done. But before Tsuna could think of anything else, Haru went away and hugged everyone else, even Gokudera-san, who looked a little surprised.

And then it was time, time to end the party, time to accompany Haru to her house.

"Tsuna, you're happy, aren't you?" Reborn said.

"Of course, I am." Tsuna said. "We made Haru really happy before she goes away."

"Yes. That and something else."

_What is Reborn thinking again?_ Tsuna thought and went away before Reborn says another wise saying.

* * *

Haru lay down on her bed, thinking of the night's events. She made up with Tsuna-san and the others. She had a party with them, and they assured her that everything will be fine. Of course, she believed them, and it was incredible how their words made her feel as if she wasn't really going away.

Like she would stay with them all the time.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter at last. I'm sorry for the long wait, though. Please, try to bear with me. Inspiration only strikes a few times and I'm really happy that it did this time. Question: was it really cheesy? I think I got a bit overboard. And I put in more GokuHaru moment… 'Cause I don't know with myself, I suddenly liked the pairing. And when I reread my fanfic again, I realized there were many GokuHaru moments. But I'm not sure yet what pairing it would be in the end. But I'm have a feeling that it's TsunaHaru...

And oh, I'll warn you. I'm not sure when, I can update next. But I do hope inspiration strikes again.


	9. Endings are Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Summary: Haru Miura's dad will be working in another branch of the university he works in. It means that his family (including Haru) will move to another place. How will Tsuna and his friends react to this? Maybe Tsunaharu

This is the final chapter. You might like it or hate it. But in the end, I want to thank all of you, who read and supported this fanfic XD Without you, I wouldn't be able to finish this.

* * *

Haru was standing inside her bedroom, taking in the sight of it. She wanted to remember all of its details, because it was her last day to be there, and she wanted to keep memories of it. She would really miss the space that has become part of who she was. She has slept, studied, dreamt, jumped, shouted and cried inside it.

It was Sunday and there was only three hours left before they would leave this house, and Namimori. She was ready, ready to leave it all: her house, her school, and lately, her friends. But of course, she _wasn't_ really leaving her friends. She was just going away from them. The distance between them would just increase, and with it, she has come to realize, the depth of their friendship will grow. It's then that she would long for them more, and every time they would visit each other will be like pieces of treasure. In the future, all the seconds, minutes and hours they would spend with each other will be priceless, something that they couldn't afford to lose.

_I'm getting dramatic._ Haru thought. Without realizing it, tears were starting to fall from her eyes. But this time, it wasn't full of sadness. In a part, it is. But there are more to it than that. It was also due to happiness of the thought that she would remain friends with them, that distance won't do damage in it.

She thought and felt all of this. Yet there was still this tiny thing that was bothering her. She has racked her brain for what it was, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. She sat at her bed, starting to think about it again. Maybe if she just concentrated really hard…

A knock on the door made it impossible for her to do. "Yes?" Haru said as she wiped the tears from her face. Maybe her eyes were still a little red, but who cares? Who wouldn't be sad at leaving the life you have always lived? Mrs. Miura opened the door slowly, and she peered inside cautiously. She smiled in relief when she saw that Haru wasn't crying her heart out.

"Your friends came to say goodbye. Maybe you should go down and spend time with them before we leave."

"Okay, Mom." _O my gosh, they're here?_ Haru thought as she suddenly became conscious of her eyes. _ Oh, no, Tsuna-san would see this._ You see, when it came to Tsuna, what Haru decided was the right thing would be invalid. Like her eyes becoming red. She didn't want him to see that she cried again.

Haru went to her bathroom and saw herself in the mirror. Yes, her eyes were red but not much. She decided to just wash her face. After that, she was about to go to where her closet had been to look for more pretty clothes when she remembered that it was outside on the small truck that they rented.

* * *

Tsuna came with Reborn, his mother, Gokudera, Kyoko, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Fuuta, Bianchi, Lambo, and I-Pin. When they came inside, they were offered to sit on the couches. It was pretty much what was left in the house, what with all the other things having been already packed in boxes or shoved inside the truck. He wondered what Haru must've felt, seeing her house, _her home_, clean of everything she has grown up with. It mustn't have been that easy. Tsuna has lived in the same house since he was born, so he didn't have so much idea about it, nor did he want to.

They were all quietly waiting, sadness obvious on their faces. But Tsuna knew that as soon as Haru enters the room, they will put on their smiles, so as not to make her feel sad again. Like him, they wanted her to leave knowing that it isn't bad, and that they would all see each other again. He yawned, having not got a good sleep last night. This past week, insomnia mysteriously affected him every night.

They all looked up when they heard footsteps coming from the stairs and saw Haru, dressed in a plain white shirt and shorts. _She must've been unprepared for our coming._ Tsuna noticed that her eyes were a bit pink, and thought that she has just cried. He had a sudden urge to go to her and tell her that everything would be _okay_. And of course, it would be.

"Hahi! Thank you for coming here." Haru said as she went to stand before them, showing them a big smile.

"We heard that you were going to leave at three, so we came to say our goodbyes." Reborn said.

"Yes, we want to see Haru-chan before she leaves." Kyoko smiled sweetly at Haru.

"Thank you, oh, Haru doesn't know what to say." Haru said and sat on the empty space beside Lambo.

* * *

Haru's mother and father went to buy snacks for them. Everybody chatted happily, but sometimes, the air would get heavy when their conversation would get to the point of Haru's leaving. But always, someone would crack a joke that would make all of them laugh again, and the tension would be eased up.

Before last Friday, Gokudera has always thought that Haru didn't really have a chance with Judaiime. Judaiime seemed so, you know, in love with Kyoko Sasagawa, and he had this unexplainable expression on his face whenever she was around. But in the party, Gokudera noticed, the Tenth kept sneaking glances at Haru, and his expression softened whenever he did it. Though, for Gokudera, Judaiime didn't seem to realize what he was doing, or what he looked like. It was very different from how he looked like when he saw Kyoko.

Gokudera didn't know why, but with that, he felt happy for Haru. Yes, he has always argued with her about anything, even the tiniest thing. He was always irritated with her. Sometimes though, he found it amusing whenever she had this angry look on her face and say something equally rude to what he had said to her. That was why he never really hated her, and he saw that there was something about her that was one of a kind.

He was there to witness it all. How Haru hated and liked, no, loved Judaiime. She has always been persistent, and though sometimes it bothered Judaiime, she has never given up. She went here and there, announcing how she really liked him and how she was going to be the wife of a mafia boss. It sounded funny, and no one really took notice of it, but somehow, Gokudera believed that Haru was saying what was deep inside her heart.

It just struck Gokudera how much he has learned about this girl and he has just come to the time that he could accept what he has always known about her: She was an amazing girl. She was the best girl fit for the Tenth, whose future might be tougher and has more surprises in store. Gokudera believed that Haru would stay by him and make him smile until the end. And because of that party, it dawned on him that the Tenth might just have the same feelings for her, although he didn't know this yet. Not that he didn't like Kyoko Sasagawa. No, he didn't not like her. She was a really nice girl and she was Judaiime's first love. But somehow, Gokudera felt that she wasn't for the Tenth and he was not for her.

It was only an hour before Haru would leave. They have all consumed what Haru's parents brought them and were really full. Gokudera suddenly had an idea.

"Everyone, why don't we give Judaiime and the stupid woman a chance to talk, alone?" he said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Reborn said.

* * *

Okay. Tsuna didn't expect this. He was sitting on Haru's front yard with her, both of their faces still red on being left alone, no, _asked to go outside_ to talk alone. He was really surprised when Gokudera suggested this. Maybe, Gokudera-san's irritation for Haru has vanished so greatly that he now, you know, favored her or something. But the way he said it tells Tsuna that it was for both of them.

"Uh, so, what should we talk about?" Haru laughed nervously.

"Umm…" Tsuna had no idea. "I dunno."

There was an awkward silence that loomed on them for what felt like forever. Tsuna desperately wished that Haru's cheerfulness would work so that they would have a casual conversation. What have they to talk about? He searched his brain and found nothing. He looked over at Haru and his heart thumped so loudly he was scared that she might've heard it, too. She looked extremely uncomfortable in one moment, but she suddenly relaxed and looked at him.

"Tsuna-san. Umm, I know this is sudden. But Haru wants you to know that, she, um…" Haru started to say, and now, Tsuna's hands were starting to get icy cold. She has always proclaimed her love for him, but it always sounded like a joke, so Tsuna didn't really bother to answer it or anything. But, he thought nervously, _The time has come._ What would he tell her?

"That Haru likes you… very much." She continued. Tsuna felt like he was going to pass out. He didn't know how to answer.

"Ha-" He started to say without knowing what he was going to say, but Haru cut him off.

"Tsuna-san, Haru wants to tell you all first." Haru said with a determined look. "Haru just wanted you to know that, but she also knows that you like Kyoko-chan. So, it's alright if you don't tell me your answer. It must be hard for you. But now I'm going away, and what I feel now might just be erased over time. So, for now, Tsuna-san doesn't need to be worried about it." She smiled weakly at Tsuna. He thought of how much courage she mustered up just to say all this to him, and he suddenly felt really heavy. There was silence again.

But her last lines felt like a slap to him. _But now Haru's going away, and what she feels now might just be erased over time. So, for now, Tsuna-san doesn't need to be worried about it._ The words played in his mind over and over again. He suddenly felt really confused. All this time, he has been sure that his love for Kyoko was true and everlasting. He has been sure that he didn't like Haru as more than a friend. He has been sure that the pain that the news of _Haru's transferring_ has brought to him was because she was his friend, and that he would feel this way for any friend.

But then, if it was just for any friend, would it feel _that_ bad? that he wouldn't be able to sleep well at night, thinking of their times together that would happen less often from now on? _Oh, is that why I haven't been sleeping well for the past week?_ Tsuna thought. He hasn't realized this before, of course.

The words that escaped from his lips surprised him. "Don't give up, Haru. Nobody said that it's not welcome."

"Hahi?" Haru said, surprised. She hasn't really expected anything from him, Tsuna realized sadly. Well, who would expect when one knows that the one she likes likes another, right?

"What I'm saying is," Tsuna said, "Is that it's never really good to give up, right?" Tsuna smiled at her as he stood up and patted her head. What the hell was he doing now?

He offered his hand and they both stood up and went back to their friends.

"Way to go, Tsuna." Reborn said it as though he was congratulating Tsuna. Did he hear what Haru and he talked about? _Nah. _ He thought. Reborn knew everything, even if he doesn't hear them.

* * *

Haru looked out on the unfamiliar streets through the car window, smiling. In the end, her leaving wasn't that unbearable. The phone in her pocket vibrated. It was Tsuna's number.

"Haru-chan!" Lambo's voice cried. She could hear the voices of the others at the background. Haru laughed as she imagined how Lambo bugged them just to call her. "Lambo misses you! Lambo-chan will visit you and bring you his candieees!"

"Thank you, Lambo-chan. Haru will surely wait for it" She said, thinking of how funny it was to even think that she won't get to be with them anymore. And she thought of Tsuna-san's words to her. _Don't Give Up_. She felt like soaring high up to the sky.

* * *

**A/N**: Whew! Finished it. I almost thought that I wasn't going to be able to finish it. But you know, I was kind of in the mood again, so I grabbed the chance and wrote this. I hope it didn't feel rushed because I really tried to put in everything that should be included. Oh, it was OOC overload and triple cheesy as the last time, and really dramatic. (*whacks myself*) Why do I always get problematic that my fanfic is really cheesy or dramatic? Oh well.

I hope you enjoyed it and I want to say thank you and sorry (for updating so late) to those who read this fanfic. XD


End file.
